


Эффект Парикмахера

by anchan_uk



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Gen, много научной терминологии, нецензурная лексика, размытый таймлайн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchan_uk/pseuds/anchan_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если я прав, то там или контейнер из манипулятора выпадет, или водяное охлаждение гикнется, или в институте в момент эксперимента объявят учебную пожарную тревогу... оно тебе надо? </p><p>Написано по <a href="http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/20/tx968tpvj6u2.jpg">вот этому</a> отрывку из "Пикника на обочине".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект Парикмахера

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с lissa23 для ФБ-2015 в команду "Life-2015".

Запись в вахтенном журнале:  
«Галактическое время 7521,8. Завершив миссию на Центавре, „Энтерпрайз“, с разрешения Командования Звездного Флота, покинул орбиту планеты и взял курс на седьмую звездную базу с целью ремонта в 7521.6. B 7521.7 корабль внезапно попал в аномальную область искривленного пространства, взаимодействие с которой, по расчетам первого помощника, вызвало сбой дилитиевого фокусирования, скачок мощности в ВАРП-установке и кратковременное увеличение скорости корабля до варп-9. Усилиями Монтгомери Скотта ситуацию удалась стабилизировать через двадцать секунд. Продолжив путь на безопасной скорости варп-6, „Энтерпрайз“ успешно вышел из гиперпространства в расчетной точке за орбитой Плутона и в настоящее время приближается к планете Земля на скорости 0,3 импульса. По предварительным данным это — не Земля ХXIII века. До выяснения всех обстоятельств „Энтерпрайз“ займет геосинхронную орбиту с апогеем на 41°54′ с.ш.; 87°39′ з.д. (город Чикаго) для сбора информации».

* * *  
— Итак, Спок, — произнес Джеймс Т. Кирк, поудобнее расположившись в капитанском кресле, — нас опять занесло в прошлое?  
— Учитывая тот факт, что перемещение было внеплановым, я склонен согласиться с вашей трактовкой. С одной оговоркой: это — не та Земля, на которой вы родились.  
Джим подобрался.  
— Почему ты так думаешь, Спок?  
— Первый искусственный спутник вашей планеты ПС-1 был выведен на орбиту 4 октября 1957 года, после чего космическая программа развивалась быстро и продуктивно. Но здесь наши сенсоры не фиксируют орбитального мусора и других следов, сопровождающих выход цивилизации в космос.  
— А реактивные лайнеры есть?взрог  
— Тоже нет!  
— А мы не могли прибыть раньше 1957 года?  
— Произведенный компьютером анализ загрязнения атмосферы, плотности городской застройки, а также коротковолновых радиосигналов, которые мы уже в состоянии перехватить, дает уровень развития земной цивилизации, аналогичный 70-ым годам XX века. Я нашел в базе данных все фотографии североамериканского континента, сделанные камерами с орбиты за двадцать лет, с 1961 по 1981 год и запустил анализ по двадцати восьми переменным. Совпадение снимков с Аполлона 15, стартовавшего 26 июля 1971 с тем, что фиксируют камеры «Энтерпрайза», составляет 97,45%.  
— И никаких признаков самого Аполлона 15 или других попыток достичь, ну, хотя бы Луны?  
— Нет, капитан. С вероятностью 89,78% изменение земной истории — результат контакта с более развитой космической цивилизацией.  
— В докосмическую эру? — переспросил капитан. — Это же — прямое нарушение первой... — Здесь не существует Объединенной Федерации планет, капитан.  
— Даже не хочу знать, с какой вероятностью она появится, при подобном раскладе, — проворчал Кирк. — На чем основан вывод о возможности внешнего вмешательства?  
Пальцы Спока пробежали по клавиатуре, и перед командой, дежурившей на мостике, засветился голографический зелено-голубой шар Земли. Затем его цвет поменялся, «сдвинувшись» в красно-оранжевую гамму. И теперь на поверхности планеты ясно выделялись шесть ярко-алых пятен с четко очерченными краями.  
— Что это такое, Спок? — спросил капитан, пристально рассматривая голограмму. — Кажется, что они расположены почти на одной линии...  
— Совершенно верно. Я рассчитал, что кривая, на которую ложатся все аномалии — это проекция прямой, соединяющей Землю и Денеб, на поверхность планеты.  
— Эти зоны излучают в инфракрасном диапазоне? — вступил в разговор Чехов.  
— Нет, — ответил Спок. — Я использовал более сложный фильтр. И назвал бы их зонами с мигрирующей гравитацией, не звучи это настолько антинаучно.  
Кирк улыбнулся, подумав, как жаль, что Боунз еще в лазарете. Доктор бы очень обрадовался, услышав подобную фразу от Спока.  
— Если бы мы могли позволить себе геостационарную орбиту над одной из аномальных зон, — продолжил между тем Спок, — данные поступали бы непрерывно. Это существенно облегчило бы мне работу.  
— Всего сорок тысяч километров над поверхностью планеты! — Джим нахмурился и нервно забарабанил пальцами по обивке капитанского кресла. — Учитывая размер «Энтерпрайза», он будет виден в небе даже без телескопа. Разумно ли так пугать местных жителей?  
— Заметят — спросят. Радиопередатчики у них есть.

* * *

Замдиректора по научным вопросам, румяный колобок в светло-сером летнем костюме, потирая пухлые руки, вкатился в пронизанное светом фойе Карригановских лабораторий. Главное здание представляло собой куб из стекла и бетона с вогнутыми внутрь стенками высотой в восемь этажей. Внутри института тоже было много стекла: аквариумы лабораторных помещений перемежались офисами. Середина здания была пуста, так что зашедший в фойе человек мог спокойно помахать рукой коллеге, стоящему у стеклянного бортика на три этажа выше. Через все это пустое пространство, сверху донизу, тянулась гигантская молекула какого-то белка, собранная из мелких стеклянных шариков, нанизанных на вертикальные рояльные струны. Если в здании роняли что-то тяжелое, инсталляция отзывалась негромким гулом и шелестом, как будто шел звездный дождь.

Сотрудники любили свой «аквариум». На три стороны открывался прекрасный вид на парк, туманные поля и рощи, а из окон четвертой были видны стеклянные крыши двух теплиц, заросшие мхом крыши парковки, вивария и мастерских, бело-голубое хранилище для жидкого азота высотой метров в десять и подъездная дорога. Все новенькое, недавно отстроенное.

Что и говорить, место было выбрано идеально. Чтобы попасть в институт, нужно было ехать от шоссе по единственной дороге, прямой как стрела, а потом пересечь двойной периметр. Но отсюда, с пригорка, создавалась иллюзия свободы и идиллической пасторали. Утро еще только занималось, день предстоял хлопотный. Напевая модный шлягер, замдиректора проигнорировал призывно горящие треугольники у четырех лифтов и взбежал на второй этаж по лестнице. Мелочь, но позволяет не терять форму.  
— Детка, — сказал он секретарше, — сделай мне кофе.

С намерением активно причинять добро, замдиректора подвинул к себе лоток с бумагами на подпись и принялся быстро их просматривать. Одну заявку, с ярко-лимонной наклейкой, он отложил в сторону, быстро разобравшись с остальными. Поверхность большого стеклянного стола снова стала девственно-чистой, не считая небольшого пятнышка. Машинально попытавшись его сколупнуть, замдиректора поправил на носу очки в золотой оправе и со вздохом взял в руки злополучную заявку.

В заявке предлагалось провести серию экспериментов по изучению химически активного лиозоля из хармонтской Зоны, в просторечьи «ведьминого студня», который стоил жизни или конечностей людям, работавшим в Зоне. Лиозоль — что-то среднее между жидкостью и суспензией. Мелкие частицы находятся во взвешенном состоянии, отталкиваясь друг от друга. И не вылетают за пределы фазы, продолжая толкаться внутри.  
Авторы заявки исходили из предположения, что жидкая основа студня — органическое соединение сродни жидкому нафталину. И не могли сказать ничего внятного по поводу природы частиц. Никто не знал физико-химических свойств «студня». Но было известно, что у человека, который вляпался в студень, начинали растворяться кости, и только срочная ампутация могла предотвратить летальный исход.  
Ученые из группы коллоидов хотели изучить студень и попытаться найти возможность его загустить, превратив в гель, желательно инертный. Военных, конечно, интересовала обратимая инактивация, чтобы гель превращался обратно в студень. Деньги на проект требовались аховые, но в основном для того, чтобы заказать через компанию «Сигма» экспериментальный образец.

«Сигма», поставлявшая молекулярщикам нужные ферменты, а химикам вещества для синтезов, раз в год присылала в каждую лабораторию объемистый каталог. Через этих ребят можно было заказать что угодно, от свежего яда гюрзы, запаянного в ампулы, до редких биологически активных веществ из глубоководных медуз, которые входили в последнюю версию коктейля для допросов с пристрастием. Замдиректора поморщился. Да, эти что угодно достанут хоть из-под земли, цена, как обычно, «договорная». Ну, заказ был военный, а вояки на деньги не скупились. Его беспокоила не смета, его беспокоило заключение Американской ассоциации по охране труда и технике безопасности (А-ТБ). Эксперименты с «ведьминым студнем» нельзя было вести в академических научных институтах, что было справедливо: цивилы не имели ни нужных мощностей ни опыта работы с чем-либо опаснее активного фтора. Но количество рогаток от А-ТБ обычно охлаждало даже самые горячие головы даже там, где формально работать со студнем позволялось.

Да, конечно, у вояк имелся напалм. Жидкий бензин или керосин несложно было загустить добавлением хитрых смесей алюминиевых солей органических кислот, а позже и щелочных металлов. Эта штука самовоспламеняется на влажных поверхностях и сгорает не слишком быстро. Засада при употреблении напалма была в том, что образуемые при горении шлаки плавили стекло и могли насквозь прожигать металлические конструкции, что довольно сильно сужало область его применения в индустриальных зонах предполагаемого противника. Замдиректора понимал вояк: студень — это холодный напалм, его можно использовать в ситуациях, где нельзя применять ни классический напалм, ни взрывчатые устройства.

  
Это была уже не первая заявка на работу со студнем, две предыдущие завернули въедливые инспектора из А-ТБ, которые даже на поваренную соль требовали лепить этикетку «потенциально опасно для здоровья». Но этот, благодаря усилиям начальника отдела коллоидов и институтского адвоката, прошел все «рогатки», хоть и вернулся назад с предупреждением, что через четырнадцать месяцев Совет будет вводить по всему континенту новую классификацию вредных и потенциально вредных для человека веществ, которые потребуют переделки всей документации. Но что-то вчера не дало замдиректора подписать заявку. Он откинулся в кресле, отхлебнул чаю и поднял трубку, спросив бывшего директора института, нельзя ли заглянуть к тому на чашку чая.

* * *  
Из уважения к директору, его не «ушли на пенсию», а перевели на должность профессора-эмеритуса, предоставив кабинет, телефонную линию, а так же доступ в компьютерный зал и библиотеку. Раз в год эмеритус выступал на общем собрании сотрудников, приветствуя новоприбывших и напоминая шалопаям о том, что близится зима и стоит держать ноги в тепле, беречь почки и не работать совсем уж допоздна. Сам он круглый год ходил в растянутом хлопчатобумажном свитере и вытертых джинсах, переобуваясь в институте в домашние тапочки.

Замдиректора не велся на эти милые мелочи: в свое время эмеритус лет семь проработал на закрытом сибирском предприятии «Вектор», где русские в течение уже многих лет обеспечивали противодействие глобальным инфекционным угрозам. Когда его совсем достали, поехал в Ленинград на научный конгресс, а после конгресса отправился в лес по грибы, прихватив с собой компас и карту. Вышел из леса уже в Финляндии. В штатовское посольство его привел личный шофер господина посла, которому Алекс помог заменить потекшую батарею.

В Карригановских лабораториях Алекс за три года сделал карьеру от младшего лаборанта до начальника отдела. После Посещения, когда администраторы с ответственных постов летели, как осенние листья, пошел в замы к тогдашнему директору. И там не засиделся, поскольку директора злодейка-судьба сперва подбила пойти постричься у парикмахера из Хармонта, а потом — бросила под колеса выскочившего на тротуар пикапа.

* * *  
— Привет, Дэйв, рад тебя видеть! Хочешь чаю? — в этом кабинете чай пили часто, особенно когда говорили за науку. А за науку говорили всегда, когда пили чай. Пока Алекс фильтровал воду и сыпал заварку в синий фарфоровый чайник, замдиректора украдкой глянул в бумаги на столе. Толстая подшивка отчетов о происшествиях и несчастных случаях в институте и нарисованный от руки график: с частоколом вертикальных линий вверх от оси абсцисс, размеченной на месяцы.  
Алекс повернулся к гостю, его голубые глаза над полукружиями очков быстро и цепко оглядели гостя.  
— Ты садись-садись, тебе с сахаром? — спросил он. — Ты выглядишь усталым. Садись отдыхай. Я пока отложил пустышки, чего-то беспокойно мне. Подборку происшествий по институту вон поднял. Вчера иду на работу, а мимо «скорая» верещит. Садовник навернулся с крыши компрессорной, куда лазил мох поливать. Упал прямо на пульверизатор, хоть и невысоко, но заработал сложный перелом ключицы. Хорошо, скорая быстро приехала.  
— Да, я видел циркуляр. Неудачное падение, — рассеянно отозвался замдиректора, потянувшись за чашкой.  
— В обед я оказался в очереди за парой индийских аспирантов, — рассказывал дальше Алекс, — они собирались проведать новенькую. Дева варила агарозу в микроволновке, в толстостенной бутылке, как этого сейчас требуют. Варила сразу на четыре геля. Перегрела горловину, вытянула и болтанула, чтобы, значит, перемешать. Получила ожоги второй степени на руке до локтя и выговор от начальника по ТБ. Выговор стоило бы влепить не ей, а начальнику. Я ведь еще когда говорил ему, что этим кончится. Советовал внести в «Путеводитель по КароЛабам для чайников» варку агарозы в тонкостенных огнеупорных колбах.  
— Жалко девушку, — вздохнул Дэйв, — это что, еще не все?  
— Два часа спустя пятый этаж в левом крыле пришлось отправить загорать в парк, а одну сотрудницу — выводить из анафилактического шока, — продолжал рассказывать Алекс. — Там уборщица перепутала концентраты и вымыла полы раствором для обеззараживания операционных, а у девочки еще с диплома аллергия на формалин. Это же, наверное, не все? В бумаги многое не попадает.  
— Эмм... — задумался Дэйв, потом отхлебнул из кружки и прокашлялся. — Намедни институтский шофер до крови сбил себе пальцы дверцей машины. А сегодня новая секретарша на ровном месте подвернула ногу, уронив кучу папок. Подозреваешь эффект парикмахера?  
Добрые старые времена, когда пруху и непруху стоило учитывать разве что на скачках, к сожалению давно прошли. Стоило кому-то из людей, оказавшихся поблизости от одной из шести Зон в момент Посещения, куда-то уехать и устроиться на работу, вокруг них резко возрастало число несчастных случаев.  
— Ну вот да, голубчик, сам посмотри. — Алекс поднял со стола пухлую подшивку. Переломил уже прочитанное на две неравные половины и несколько раз качнул. — Вот это весь прошлый квартал, а дальше — три последние недели.  
— Ну, раза в два от силы, — прикинул Дэйв. — Давай передадим это ребятам из отдела статистики с пометкой «Срочно», а то у меня на столе новая заявка на работу с хармонтским студнем. И чего-то мне неуютно. А отложить нельзя.  
— Вот ну его на хрен! — Алекс сердито сверкнул глазами из-под очков. — Если я прав, то там или контейнер из манипулятора выпадет, или водяное охлаждение гикнется, или в институте в момент эксперимента объявят учебную пожарную тревогу... оно тебе надо?  
— Надо, Алекс, надо! Нам опять бюджет урезали.  
— Это ты сейчас со мной споришь, как замдиректора института. А сам не уверен. Вот смотри, у нас на верхнем этаже электрофизиологи с их установками, а под зданием три этажа, набитые электронными микроскопами, сиквенаторами и гидроаккустическими стендами. А под всем этим недостроенное кольцо синхротрона. Ты готов все это поставить на кон ради очередной подачки от вояк? При том, что сейчас все что-то роняют и откуда-то падают?  
— И как тебя в «Векторе» не сбросили в глубокое сибирское болото, не понимаю! — проворчал Дэйв, поднимаясь.  
— Ну, пару раз пытались... Ты вот что, закинь мне эту заявку на часок. У меня аллергия на развесистую клюкву в заявках на гранты. А институтскую статистику по происшествиям пусть Мичико-тян поднимет на пару с этим юным гением из Оксфорда. У нее есть портативный калькулятор из Японии, на нем статистику считать можно, никаких тебе перфокарт! Уже к обеду данные будут.  
— Слушай, а не возьмешься курировать студень? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался замдиректора, — Самый крупный проект в институте, не считая сверхпроводников. Патенты опять же... — И понял, что попал в цель, когда глаза старого ученого блеснули синим. Сверкнули и тут же погасли.  
— Нет, — ответил Алекс после паузы, скрестив руки на груди. — Я не верю в то, что хармонтская зона оказалась фактически в центре города случайно. Не верю в нейтральность пришельцев. Попадись мне кто-то из этих визитеров, я бы устроил ему «контакт» прям промеж мандибул, или что у него там...

* * *  
— Капитан! Кажется, нас заметили! — подал голос Хикару Сулу. Под его наблюдением «Энтерпрайз» периодически выписывал «восьмерку», корректируя курс для нахождения на геостационарной орбите. Информация с сенсоров корабля рекой текла в компьютер старшего офицера, и вулканец целиком погрузился в анализ данных. Тем не менее, после реплики навигатора Спок немедленно переключился на новую задачу.  
— Подтверждаю, — произнес он. — Зарегистрирован выход на орбиту еще одного космического аппарата. Классификатор определяет его как X-20 Dyna-Soar.  
— Космический истребитель, предшественник шаттлов! — воскликнул навигатор. Помимо всего прочего, Чехов увлекался еще и историей покорения космоса.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Спок. По его монитору быстро-быстро бежали строчки текста. — Вариация австрийского инженера Ойгена Зенгера времен «Silbervogel» — «Серебряная птица», которая на Земле — нашей ее версии — так и не была доведена до стадии пробных полетов, как и ее советский конкурент «Спираль». Программа была закрыта в 1963 году.  
— Но здесь она явно дошла до создания, по крайней мере, одного летающего образца, — проворчал Кирк. — Что мы знаем об этом кораблике, Спок?  
— Длина — 10,77 метров, размах крыльев — 6,35 метра, максимальный взлётный вес — 5,165 тонн, полезная нагрузка — 450 килограмм, объём кабины — 3,50 кубических метров, экипаж — 1 человек. Конструкция аппарата выполнена по «горячей схеме» с радиационным охлаждением из тугоплавких металлов и сплавов. На орбите аппарат остается состыкованным с третьей ступенью носителя, что дает ему чрезвычайно широкие энергетические возможности для маневрирования из-за большого запаса топлива. Продолжительность автономного орбитального полёта теоретически может составлять несколько суток. Земными конструкторами на орбитальном самолете предполагалась установка систем радарного и оптического обнаружения цели и бортового вооружения, а также использование универсальных ракет космос-космос. Скорее всего, они не причинят вреда нашему титаново-иридиевому корпусу даже без поднятия «Энтерпрайзом» защитных щитов, хотя я рекомендую их все же поднять.  
— Желтая тревога! — произнес Кирк, перебив Спока. — Мистер Сулу, маневр уклонения. Покидаем геостационарную орбиту и сохраняем постоянную дистанцию с «динозавром». Посмотрим, как быстро он может летать.  
— Есть, сэр, — глаза рулевого сверкнули азартом. Он уже предвкушал игру в космические «догонялки».  
— И логично заключить, что нас встречают недружественно, — невозмутимо закончил доклад офицер по науке.  
— Ухура, они не делали попыток выйти на связь? — спросил капитан. Офицер по связи покачала головой.  
— Недоверчивые... — пробормотал Кирк. — Что же такого случилось с Землей, что любой корабль из космоса встречают, как агрессора?

* * *  
Моси-моси, Мичико десу. Алекусу-сенсей, извините, что отвлекаю, вы такой занятой человек! Саймон-сан и я, мы все посчитали. Количество несчастных случаев возросло в одну целую восемь десятых раз с вероятностью девяносто девять и девять десятых. Да, выборка небольшая, я использовала формулу для малых эн. Потом еще взяла массив не за весь прошлый год, а только за весну. Ну да, вдруг весеннее обострение или наплыв новичков в институт... Аригато! Мне кажется, можно не волноваться? Как это — не все сообщают? Так, наверное, и в прошлом году не все сообщали. Хай, хай. Хай, все поняла. У нас все в порядке, спасибо! А у вас? Хорошо! Извините, что побеспокоила, сайонара!

* * *  
Да, сегодня у Алекса все было в порядке. Но на завтра он в институт уже не пришел. Он поскользнулся в душевой на бруске мыла и надолго выбыл из игры из-за перелома шейки бедра. Может, случайно, а, может, намеренно, но директор института отправила его в санаторий в четырех тысячах километров от Карригановских лабораторий. Знакомые сотрудники время от времени получали от него письма и писали в ответ, но назад в институт он так и не вернулся. Мичико раз в год посылала ему открытки с видами далекой Японии, у нее все было хорошо. И один раз приехал в гости Дэйв, бывший замдиректора, загорелый и веселый. Они весь вечер пили чай, потом текилу, потом снова чай. Говорили о схеме антигравитационной установки, якобы обнаруженной в тексте «Старшей Эдды». Говорили о проекте сверхзвукового лайнера для пассажирских перевозок. Говорили о чем угодно, кроме Карригановских лабораторий.

* * *  
Мадам директор, что значит — вы подписали заявку? Я же не утвердил! И не утвердил бы — институт сейчас не то место, куда стоит тащить этот сверхопасный коллоид. Да, я знаю ставки. Что, я не знаю ставок? Будьте добры, просветите бедного зама! Ах, чек с не проставленной суммой на следующие пять лет? Да пусть ебаный генерал Монтегю засунет себе этот чек... черт... опять сломался? Ох, в прошлый раз это же вылилось в три с половиной миллиона черным налом... да-да, я понимаю. Эх, как нехорошо! Ну ладно, ага, ясно.

Я, собственно, к вам шел с отчетом от статистиков — в институте опять повышение фона. Нет, не зашкаливает. Ну, согласно официальной — официальной — статистике, в одну целую восемь десятых раза. Выборка? Свежая — шестьдесят пять зарегистрированных происшествий и несчастных случаев. А сколько еще неучтенки! Да, мэм, я не биолог. Что, это не эффект? Это у вас в биологии, может, не эффект, а у нас в аналитической химии...

  
Да-да, грудью на амбразуру! До седьмого знака после запятой! Ну, поймите вы, опасно! Тю! Вздрючите вы их разок по технике безопасности, но эти гады задумаются, только если их настоящий сталкер дрючить будет! Нет, я по-прежнему категорически не согласен и сейчас пойду звонить юристу. Ах так? Ладно, все. Напишу я ваше заявление. И сразу на Гавайи! Давно не был на Гавайях. Сейчас только в офис зайду. Зачем? Ручку забрать и любимый кактус, мадам. Желаю удачи! Она вам понадобится.

* * *

— Эй, ну ты там не забыл расписаться за меня в ведомости по прохождению ТБ?  
— Не-е, Альберт, сам распишись. За это ща так уебывают, что мать моя женщина. Там такая коррида! Представь: сидим мы такие, на расслабоне, думаем себе о вечернем пивке, а тут нам блэкджек и шлюхи вне очереди. Сперва наш гандон с умным, блядь, видом учит всех правильно гели варить. И смотрит при этом так, будто мы низкоплавкую агарозу уже спиздили и на черном рынке барыгам загнали. А дальше, прикинь, на сцену с хуем наперевес марширует господин полковник! Лекцию, блядь, по технике безопасности читать! Прикинь чувак, насколько все охерели, что этого в институт притащили! Полкан — тот еще ебанат, он сталкеров в самом Хармонте елдой гонял. Воздвигся над кафедрой, пасть распахнул. Привет, говорит, яйцеголовые, я, блядь, ваш новый куратор проекта. Сталкеры мол те еще говнюки, но они хотя бы свое дело знают, а вы, пиздоболы, этот гальюн тока по ящику и видали. Зона — сука злющая. Нежного цивила на раз раком ставит и в очко ему зуду засовывает, чтобы, значит, не выебывался. И наступает лютый пиздец и ему, и всем, кто рядом пивко посасывал. И если ваша трипиздоблядская установка вдруг наебнется и протечет, то все, мать твою, прихуярила подводная лодка! Руки-ноги можно будет узлом завязывать, а хуй бантиком! И в штабеля складывать в очередь к коновалу с бензопилой, чтобы резину лишнюю отпилил. И смотрит на зал этак ласково, как будто новость сообщил.  
— Что, так и сказал — про хуй бантиком?  
— Прикинь! Наш принстонский задрот хлебало раззявил: пиздишь, чувак, в члене растворяться нечему! А господин полковник на это ему предложил, раз такое дело, елду бантиком завязать, чтоб не пиздел, значит. И нам всем за компанию, если шаг влево шаг вправо от его, блядь, утвержденной инструкции. А чтобы мы, пиздоболы недоебанные, понимали, как все печально и невесело, он нам сейчас кое-что покажет из своей, блядь, личной коллекции. И пошел хуярить на экране такое, что я чуть не сблевал, химички в обморок попадали, а наш штатный гандон позеленел и вообще съебал с лекции. Готовь бензопилу, крысиный погубитель. Будешь нам руки-ноги отхуяривать. А пока пиздуй на инструктаж, а то нынче за прогул уебывают конкретно. Интересно, какой ты назад приползешь, я вот прямо так конкретно жажду посмотреть. Там для медиков и парамедиков отдельный, блядь, модуль, с углубленным изучением.  
— Да, пожалуй, стоит сходить. Сейчас вот микротомный нож доточу и... ах ду шайсе!.. надеюсь, только ботинок. А нет, большой палец зацепил. Хороший нож, острый, даже не почувствовал. Сэмми, там над мойкой пластыри в коробке, видишь, бумажные хвосты торчат? Дерни за самый широкий, а я пока салфеткой зажму. Давай — внатяг! Йезус, сколько лет на микротомах, в первый раз нож из рук упустил, баклан... Куда звонишь, там царапина! Дох, кайне цайт на эту фигню, мне еще сегодня пятнадцать блоков резать. И эта лекция про бантики...

* * *  
— Мистер Спок, — произнес капитан. — Самое время рассказать нам о том, что вы узнали.  
— Собранная информация может считаться достоверной на 86, 867 процентов. Среднеквадратичное отклонение, с учетом внешних факторов и отсутствия всепланетной компьютерной сети, составляет 27, 453 с точностью до третьего знака,— начал педантичный вулканец. Кирк тихо рыкнул, а старший помощник невозмутимо продолжил:— Но в общих чертах картина случившегося ясна.  
— Отлично, — сказал капитан, стараясь сдержать раздражение. — Хорошо бы теперь она стала ясна и нам тоже.  
Вулканец поднял бровь — единственное проявление эмоций, которое он себе периодически позволял.  
— Я как раз к этому перехожу. 14 земных лет и 8 месяцев назад состоялось так называемое «Посещение». За одну ночь на планете появились шесть аномальных зон. Биогеоценоз в границах этих зон дистабилизорован вследствие техногенного давления. Внутри зон наблюдается повышение мутагенеза животных и растений, вспышки странных заболеваний и повышенная смертность. Люди, оказавшиеся внутри периметра одной из зон в момент Посещения, а так же те, кто работает в Зонах, не являются исключением. 34 из 83 из этих заболеваний на Земле никогда раньше не диагностировались. В зонах аномалий было собрано и описано множество предметов внеземного происхождения. Не смотря на усилия правительств, на территории которых оказались зоны, на Земле процветает незаконная торговля артефактами из зон, часть из них превратилась в предметы обихода.  
— Прямо инопланетная ярмарка, — подал голос неугомонный Чехов.  
— Удачный термин, спасибо, — за годы совместной службы Спок научился расшифровывать многие идиомы и прослеживать аналогии сослуживцев. — 78, 843 процента товаров с инопланетной ямарки несут явную или потенциальную опасность для потребителя.  
— Теперь понятно, почему к гостям из космоса здесь относятся именно так , — проворчал Кирк, бросив взгляд на дисплей. «Динозавр» бодро преследовал «Энтерпрайз» и отказываться от идеи пустить в него ракету-другую явно не собирался. — Могло ли это «посещение» иметь какое-то отношение к аномалии, через которую мы попали сюда, мистер Спок?  
— У меня пока нет доказательств искусственного происхождения этого феномена, обьем собранных данных недостаточен.  
— Но что вы о нем думаете? — иногда разговор со Споком требовал очень большого терпения.  
— Пока не доказано обратное, я рассматриваю аномалию, как природное образование. Это не исключает возможности того, что кто-либо из врагов Федерации нашел ее раньше...  
— ... и решил протестировать инопланетные технологии на двойнике Земли, — закончил Кирк.  
— У нас нет для этого достаточных данных, капитан.  
— Значит, нам надо достать парочку артефактов, — капитан был человеком увлекающимся, и вот сейчас им овладела новая идея. — Тогда у нас будет больше данных для анализа, и клингоны, ромуланцы... ну, или кто там еще решил поставить эксперименты на людях, не отвертятся от наказания. Телепортируемся в одну из этих зон...  
— Плохая идея, капитан. При всем уважении, — возразил Спок. — Ухура поймала документальную телепередачу, посвященную травматизму у так называемых «сталкеров» — людей, нелегально выносящих из зон артефакты на продажу. Лейтенант подтверждает, что здесь используются те же два основных стандарта телевещания, что в аналогичный период у вас на Земле. Качество записи не ахти, но я бы не рекомендовал экипажу спускаться туда, капитан.  
Спок включил запись. Зазвучал голос: «...механические повреждения тела и конечностей из-за сложного характера местности, работы украдкой в ночное время суток, а так же наличия гравитационных микро аномалий...»  
Кирк видел на экране страшные снимки людей с размозженными конечностями, людей с оторванными пальцами, черной растрескавшейся кожей, сгоревшими бровями и волосами. Макроснимки поврежденных кожных покровов, неаппетитных язв и волдырей, фотографии лишаев и странных образований на коже, из которых росли не просто волосы, а целые кусты или того хуже, кусочки ногтей, а в одном месте — даже зуб. Микроскопные снимки срезов из подобных образований, вероятно тератом, на которых гистолог стрелками отмечал группы активно делящихся клеток, которые сошли с ума и производили то хрящ, то эпителий, то гладкую мускулатуру. Глубокие повреждения кожи и мышц, как будто на кожу попал напалм, а его не стряхнули. И, наконец, что-то, напоминавшее кляксу с впечатанным в сухой глинозем изодранным тряпьем, снятое либо с дрона, либо с вертолета с надписью маркером «Хлюст» в правом верхнем углу.  
— Ладно, — уступил Кирк, остановив телефильм на фотографии человека по фамилии Диксон, чудом выжившего в «мясорубке». — Лучше пойдем другим путем. Мистер Спок, найдите мне, где изучают внеземные артефакты.

* * *  
Компания «Сигма» не подвела, хотя тянула кота за хвост довольно долго. За это время печники, как их прозвали в институте, не просто придумали камеру для работы с «киселем» из сверхпрочного огнеупорного сплава, покрытого тефлоном. Они заказали нужные узлы и собрали камеру, причем не просто абы где, а в сейфе. Точнее, железной комнате со стальными стенами и мощной дверью вроде тех, что бывают в подвалах банков или на президентских виллах. Строилась она для хранения особо редких и секретных образцов, но завлабы делали все, чтобы не выпускать такую ценность из рук. Камера какое-то время пустовала. Потом лаборанты приспособили ее для хранения ядовитых веществ, кои можно было получить по предъявлению подписи завлаба, да и то после долгих препирательств.

  
Поскольку вожделенный образец все не приходил, «печники» выложили камеру снаружи химически неактивной керамической плиткой, использовав замазку с каолином. Никакого стекла там и близко не было, как и защитных перчаток. Вся работа со студнем должна была вестись при помощи манипуляторов. Но поставка коллоида задерживалась и задерживалась, на ежедневные звонки представитель компании извинялся и обещал проследить, попинать и ускорить.  
Полковник, с таким блеском прочитавший сотрудникам института лекцию по технике безопасности, регулярно наведывался в гости, пил кофе, хмыкал, кивал, временами подкидывал ценные идеи. Например, выложить все той же керамической плиткой пол и стены камеры, засыпав все свободное пространство мелкими гексаэдрами адсорбента на основе каолина. И выделил в помощь яйцеголовым пару солдатиков, умевших класть плитку, которые радостно глушили халявный кофе и рассказывали развесившим уши штатским армейские байки.

  
Часть гексаэдров сотрудники института растащили на сувениры. В бухгалтерии ими прижимали распечатки, чтобы их не сдувал со стола сквозняк — весна выдалась ранней, и девочки держали окна открытыми. Пока «печники», передвигаясь по гексаэдрам в резиновых сапогах, монтировали систему мониторинга, оператор развлекался тем, что говорил «я робот», собирая Кубик Рубика при помощи манипуляторов. Шнурки на ботинках, помещенных в камеру, он тоже мог ими завязывать, и пиво открывать. На спор, естественно. В общем, редкий случай, когда задержка с поставкой оказалась на руку.

* * *  
— По вашему запросу, капитан, удалось выяснить следующее, — Спок был спокоен и педантичен. В отличие от Кирка, который уже загорелся идеей путешествия по альтернативной Земле и теперь ерзал в кресле, не имея возможности дать другой выход энергии. — Изучение артефактов инопланетного происхождения из так называемых «Зон» находится под контролем военных тех стран, на территории которых они оказались.  
— Сразу и не скажешь, посчастливилось им или нет, — пробормотал Кирк. Сулу и Чехов синхронно кивнули головами.  
— Судя по данным радиоперехвата, с которым мне помогла лейтенант Ухура, самый крупный из официальных поставщиков интересующих вас объектов — компания «Сигма». С вашего разрешения мы попробуем с ними связаться и узнать об условиях.  
— А каким образом, мистер Спок? Телеграммой? Ведь, насколько я понимаю, без спутников в околоземном пространстве не стоит рассчитывать на существование оборудования, способного перевести наши сигналы в аналоговые. Или мы транспортируем лейтенанта на Землю, поручив внимательно изучить устаревший Z-интерфейс... в смысле — позвонить с одного проводного телефона на другой?  
Ухура хитро улыбнулась. Вулканец остался серьезен.  
— Нет, капитан. У нас есть возможность связаться с «Сигмой», не покидая орбиты. Более тщательное сканирование околоземного пространства выявило, что спутники связи все-таки есть. Но их очень мало и они только военные. Для наших целей больше всего подходят вот эти.  
Спок вывел на экран схему земли, вокруг которой пунктиром были нарисованы два длинных эллипса геосинхронных орбит.  
— Исторический аналог — первые спутники серии SYN C— M. Мы вполне можем использовать их интерфейс для связи с наземными сетями общего пользования и аналоговыми абонентскими линиями.  
— На Земле это заметят.  
— Да. Вероятно, у нас не получится повторить этот, как вы, земляне, его называете «фокус» более одного раза.  
Кирк задумался всего на секунду. А потом тряхнул головой:  
— У вас есть мое разрешение. Действуйте.

  
Вскоре после того, как «печники» начали монтаж камеры, полковник снова собрал сотрудников института в конференц-зал.  
— Ученые и аспиранты! — заложив руку за спину, начал полковник. — С завтрашнего дня в любое время вы можете услышать частые и громкие удары в рельс. Это сигнал к эвакуации сотрудников в случае возникновения внештатной ситуации в отделе коллоидов. Это не пожарная сирена, сирену вы знаете. По сигналу сирены вам нужно тут же остановить работу, завернуть ближайший кран подачи газа, застегнуть халат на все пуговицы и быстро покинуть институт по заранее разработанному маршруту для того сектора, где вы находитесь.  
Нам этот план не подойдет. Пламя рвется вверх, а этот хренов кисель течет вниз. Поэтому следующие два дня мы с вами будем по стуку в рельс застегивать халат на все пуговицы, но эвакуироваться не вниз, а вверх — на крышу. Исключение делается для работников, находящихся близко к главным выходам из здания, да и то только в том случае, если путь еще не перерезан. Старайтесь не подходить близко к «студню».  
При возникновении внештатной ситуации здание первым делом будет обесточено, но при этом включится аварийная подсветка гнезд с ручными фонариками на стенах. Не пользуйтесь лифтами. Вам нужно идти по желтой флуоресцентной линии со стрелками, она выведет вас сначала на одну из лестниц, а там на крышу. Идти надо быстро, но не бежать, как ходят врачи в крупных госпиталях.  
Если вашего товарища контузило, но он может передвигаться, помогите ему добраться наверх. Не пытайтесь нести лежащих или оказывать им первую помощь внутри здания — этим займутся военные. Расчеты показывают, что крыша сделана прочно. Она выдержит не только весь персонал, но и пару вертолетов. С крыши вас будут снимать мои орлы.  
— А какие вертолеты? — задал с галерки вопрос задрот из Принстона.  
— Сикорски, — серьезно ответил ему полковник.  
— Йо-хоу! — раздались радостные возгласы  
— Только в случае возникновения внештатной ситуации. На тренировках вы просто подождете прихода разводящего и вернетесь к своей работе. Спасибо, все свободны. План эвакуации я сегодня разошлю, первая тренировка завтра. Имейте в виду, я засекаю время. Чем дольше вы будете копаться, тем чаще я буду бить в рельс. Все ясно?

* * *  
Результаты «звонка» лейтенанта Ухуры в «Сигму» можно было назвать спорными. С технической стороны, о которой капитан все-таки беспокоился, у них все получилось. Стряхнув с хвоста на время недо-шаттл, Энтерпрайз завис в точке между спутником связи и направленной на него антенной внизу. Ухура подобрала частоту, теперь с Энтерпрайз можно было сделать вниз пару-тройку звонков.

  
Военные на Земле были столь любезны, что не сразу обрезали провода. Сначала Ухура дозвонилась до справочной. Получив там телефон «Сигмы», девушка поговорила с вежливым представителем компании. Да, подтвердил представитель, заказать через них искомое можно, но это будет не слишком быстро и невероятно дорого. И он бы рекомендовал потенциальному заказчику получить консультацию у эксперта по артефактам из Зон Посещения. Военные даже позволили вежливому представителю «Сигмы» надиктовать девушке контакты полковника Квортерблатта. Как специалиста по зоне, сталкерам и всему, что связано с изучением инопланетных «подарков».

  
Кирк подумал, что голос лейтенанта должно быть покорил молодого человека, раз уж он так расстарался. Мысль о том, что, когда наземные службы отследят их звонок, у менеджера возникнут крупные неприятности, капитан отогнал прочь. Сейчас речь шла о куда более серьезных материях.  
— У нас больше нет выхода в телефонную сеть североамериканского континента. Но у полковника Квортерблатта имеется спутниковый телефон. Мне удалось запеленговать его местоположение, — сказал Спок. Земля на обзорном экране неожиданно приблизилась к наблюдателям, явив взгляду весьма охраняемое, если судить по заборам, восьмиэтажное здание. — Я предлагаю запустить наш собственный спутник связи и разместить его на низкой орбите. При этом уменьшится зона покрытия, но сам спутник можно сделать проще и легче, это отнимет у инженеров всего около получаса корабельного времени. И мы сможем транслировать сигнал напрямую.  
— А что мы скажем полковнику? — спросил Сулу. Все взгляды устремились на Кирка.  
— Правду, — сказал капитан.  
— А он нам поверит? — суда по тону, Чехов был настроен скептично.  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор, мистер Чехов, — Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер виски. — Кто-то должен начать разговор, и полковник кажется мне не худшей кандидатурой для общения. Конечно, мы могли бы прийти в каждый телевизор и сказать: «Привет, мы — ваши дальние потомки, пришли к вам с миром и притом совершенно случайно»...  
— Едва ли их сеть телевизионного вещания достаточно развита для «каждого дома», — влез с уточнением Спок.  
— Я как раз собирался сказать — плохая идея, старший помощник, — пояснил Кирк.  
— Может быть, позвонить, например, президенту? — предложил Сулу.  
— Политики, — Кирк недовольно скривился. — Честно сказать, я предпочитаю военных. Они размышляют понятным мне образом. К тому же, вряд ли президент США сможет дать нам интересную информацию о Зонах и их «урожае». Все равно придется идти к кому-нибудь вроде Квортерблатта, только еще через десять посредников.  
— Как же у вас, землян, все запутано, — пожаловался внимательно слушавший капитана Спок. — Обращаться напрямую к лицу, обладающему требуемой информацией, кажется мне крайне логичным.  
— Поэтому так мы и сделаем, — закончил Кирк. — Запускайте свой спутник, мистер Спок.

* * *  
Тренировки сотрудников шли как по маслу, правда, в третий раз заклинило одну из дверей на крышу, так что пришлось ее просто выломать. Штатские все же учились: время на эвакуацию персонала постепенно сокращалось. Полковник распорядился убрать из железной подсобки на крыше здания институтский запас горючих спиртов и эфиров, а общий объем этих жидкостей под каждой тягой уменьшить вчетверо. Больше всего сопротивлялись морфологи, которым пришлось вылить свои батареи растворов для заливки ткани в парафин. Кроме того, полковник пригнал в институт фургон сухого льда и заставил три лаборатории расстаться с содержимым холодильников, передислоцировав на военную базу самые ценные коллекции тканей. Скурил блок «Галуаз», но чувствовал себя, как нельзя, бодро.

  
Еще полковнику активно не нравилась эта стеклянная хрень на струнах, висевшая по центру возможного театра военных действий. Но поделать он ничего не мог: логичного объяснения у него не было, а мадам директор питала слабость к современному искусству. Все, что удалось — приспустить проклятую подвеску с восьмого этажа на шестой, проведя в петлю дополнительный трос. Когда-то полковник, в те времена еще лейтенант, простоял несколько вахт на паруснике, шедшем из Саутхемптона в Амстердам. Институт неуловимо напоминал ему тот парусник. Здесь тоже надо стоять вахты, глаза тоже слезились от недосыпа.

  
Чего же он не учел? И полковник снова принимался просматривать документацию. Папка раскрылась на привычном месте: схемах устройства узла, где манипулятор проходит сквозь стенку защищенной камеры, с несколькими слоями защиты механического «сустава». Чтение прервал звонок. Полковник поднял трубку, и лицо его озарила хищная радость.  
— Хэлло, мистер Квотерблатт у телефона, слушаю вас!  
— Мистер Квотерблатт, сэр, меня зовут Ухура, я старший офицер по связи на HMS «Энтерпрайз». Я хочу попробовать модифицировать наш коротковолновой передатчик так, чтобы его можно было запитывать от этаков. Это номер S-13086 в каталоге «Сигмы», в компании мне посоветовали переговорить с вами, как с признанным экспертом в области применения внеземных артефактов в электронных устройствах.  
— Девушка, кончайте ебать мне мозги и дайте капитана. А если вы пранкстер, поймаю и уши надеру.  
— Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан космического корабля ЮЭсЭс «Энтерпрайз», с кем имею честь?  
— Квотерблатт, полковник минобороны США, какой еще Ю-Эс-Эс? Капитана авианосца Ю-Эс-Эс «Энтерпрайз» знаю лично, и зовут его не Джеймс Т. Кирк, а Каз Танака.  
— Да, полковник, прекрасный корабль, в нашем мире он сошел со стапелей в 1962 году, и командовал там Винсент П. Де Пуа. Mы — исследовательский звездолет из альтернативного временного потока, где на Земле уже наступил двадцать третий век. И нас занесло сюда случайно. Видим, у вас беда. Чем можем помочь?  
— Кончайте ебать мне мозги, капитан. Комплименты вашему учителю английского — у вас и у девчонки прекрасный выговор.

***  
Запись в вахтенном журнале:  
«Галактическое время 7522.7. „Энтерпрайз“ находится на высокоэллиптической орбите планеты Земля с эксцентриситетом, равным 0. 57, аргумент широты перигея 300°, апогей — над комплексом Карригановские лаборатории, где в настоящее время находится интересующий нас объект „ведьмин студень“. Для возможности постоянного наблюдения за ходом планируемого эксперимента мистер Спок модифицировал собранный инженерами спутник связи, добавив ему возможность фотосъемки земной поверхности.

Первая попытка контакта с полковником Квортерблаттом завершилась неудачей, но весь экипаж „Энтерпрайза“ с интересом следит за событиями на Земле. После долгих раздумий, я решил не обострять отношения с американским правительством, обезвредив по-прежнему преследующий „Энтерпрайз“ космический истребитель X-20 Dyna-Soar. Поэтому мы продолжаем полеты вокруг Земли, и во время проведения эксперимента со студнем „Энтерпрайз“, к сожалению, будет в перигее своей орбиты . Даже если полковник решит принять нашу помощь, экипаж может узнать про это с опозданием. Очень рассчитываю на то, что Спок и Ухура придумают, как решить эту техническую проблему».

* * *  
И вот настал день, когда представитель «Сигмы» передал начальнику отдела коллоидов блестящий металлический термос. Внутри которого, закопанный в каолин, покоился вожделенный контейнер с заказанным образцом. Местом отправления значился город Хармонт. Начать решили с самого простого — перелить образец из портативного контейнера в стационарную емкость для хранения коллоида внутри камеры. Мадам директор, получив отмашку, отправила по домам повеселевших дам из бухгалтерии, поварих и семь беременных девчонок, прикрыла дверь в кабинет и перекрестилась. По громкой связи сообщили, что «группа коллоидов приступает к серии запланированных экспериментов. Просьба всем находиться на своих местах и продолжать работу, избегая звукоизолированных помещений. Об окончании работ вас проинформируют дополнительно».

  
Сотрудники отдела коллоидов столпились у раскрытой железной двери и вокруг мониторов с изображением из камеры и показаниями приборов. Неожиданно посерьезневший оператор вдел руки в перчатки управления, пока насосы откачивали воздух из зазора между внутренней камерой и внешней стенкой, обшитой керамикой. Наконец красная стрелка замерла на нужной отметке. Камера держала вакуум, насосы продолжали работать на одной десятой мощности. Все, затаив дыхание, смотрели на экран инфракрасного монитора, где металлические пальцы одной руки уже держали контейнер с ценным образцом, а пальцы другой дрогнули, сжались, разжались и начали скручивать крышку с контейнера. Оборот за оборотом... наконец крышка откинулась, и камера озарилась слабым лиловым сиянием.

  
— Ага, вот он! — выдохнул кто-то за спинами.  
Из контейнера вытянулся язык бледно-сиреневого пламени, обвился вокруг манипулятора. Оператор принялся наклонять сосуд, чтобы перелить содержимое в магнитную ловушку. Еще один любопытный язык лизнул место сочленения между механическими пальцами, где ребята вчера тщательно нанесли тефлоновую смазку. Лизнул — и втянулся назад. Странный коллоидный раствор чихать хотел на силу тяжести, он с радостью покинул опостылевший контейнер, но не спешил перелиться в приготовленную для него емкость. Уже несколько языков пламени, подобно бледным ложноножкам, исследовали стенки камеры и сочленения обоих манипуляторов. На лице оператора появилось странное выражение, когда клубок, собрав ложноножки, бросил себя на стенку сферы и съехал вниз, как на салазках.  
— Коэффициент трения скольжения фторопласта намного меньше, чем у всех материалов, с которыми коллоид контактировал в Хармонте, — заметил начальник группы. — Доктор Танака, проверьте запись.  
— Все пишется, шеф!  
Напряжение спало, все заговорили разом:  
— Интересно, как он отреагирует на пластмассу с дисульфидом молибдена?  
— Вот кстати да, можно и графит будет глянуть!  
— У него непростые отношения с силой тяготения в вакууме.  
— Так что получается — он квазиразумный?  
— И у тебя будет не диссер, а роман о неземной любви хармонтского коллоида и политетрафторэтиленовой смазки!  
— Ты что, правда, думаешь, что стоит совать в эту камеру хоть какую-то органику?  
— Черт, он что, пробует найти стык между стенкой камеры и манипулятором? Счастливо ему!  
— Ты только посмотри! О, черт!  
Люди, как завороженные, глядели, как два языка, найдя стык, ввинтились туда. Через секунду весь клубок исчез из поля зрения, вероятно, распределившись по вакуумному стакану.  
— Пробо-ой! Джон, бей в рельс и жми кнопку! — распорядился начальник группы, за шиворот вынимая оператора из кресла, — Все вон отсюда. На крышу, как на тренировке. Танака, вот запись, ее полковнику лично в руки.  
— А вы как же? — парни неуверенно топтались на месте, не спеша уходить.  
— Коллоид же светится, так? Как только увижу сиреневое свечение, выдерну запись и задраю дверь.  
— Надеюсь, не изнутри? — на пороге стоял полковник. — Очистить помещение!  
Команда возымела действие, белые халаты как будто ветром вымело в коридор, а начальник проекта как-то сник, сразу расхотев играть в сталкера, черпающего студень ведром.  
— А то кому я буду потом в ректум швабру вставлять, герр профессор доктор? — назидательно сказал полковник, наглухо задраивая комнату с установкой. Закрутив штурвал до упора, нажал кнопку рядом с дверью, чтобы сбросить температуру в помещении. — Надо же чем-то туда пропихнуть несколько страниц вашей прекрасной заявки. Надеюсь, что эта дверь кисель хоть ненадолго уде...  
Периметр двери начал наливаться нежно-сиреневым свечением, остро запахло нафталином, Полковник схватил обмякшего руководителя проекта за шиворот и потащил, словно дохлую гусеницу, вдоль зеленой линии со стрелками, ясно различимой в полумраке коридора. Мимо грохотали сапоги военных, из лабораторий выскакивали взъерошенные цивилы, широко открытые двери внизу уже выпускали на волю первых обитателей аквариума, где один из обитателей внезапно показал зубы. Над всем этим разносился громкий звон: стучали по рельсу, чтобы каждый услышал и понял — это не пожар. Это куда хуже!

* * *  
Польская аспирантка, услышав удары по рельсу, закрыла чашки Петри, выключила газовую горелку и вырубила газовый кран в крыле, перед тем как выйти на балкон к скульптуре. Вышла — и оцепенела. Балкон на два этажа снизу отливал сиреневым, а из открытых дверей бывшего отдела коллоидов в коридор медленно текла опалесцирующая масса, похожая на сцинтиллятор. Масса была густой и напомнила девушке гель для сиквенса, подсвеченный ультрафиолетом. Стеклянная молекула белка в облаке рояльных струн постепенно наливалась отраженным сиреневым светом. Стряхнув оцепенение, девушка поспешила к лестничному пролету. Уровнем ниже из дверей лаборатории вывалился полный рыжий химик-лаборант и заспешил к лестницам напротив. А тем временем из коридора на балкон, словно паста из тюбика, выдавливались все новые порции студня, постепенно переполняя узкий желоб балкона.

  
Следом за рыжим лаборантом выскочила встрепанная дама преклонных лет с криком «Роб, подожди!» Он услышал ее, вернулся назад с полдороги, схватил за руку и потащил вперед. При этом оба, как завороженные, глядели вниз. По опалесцирующей сиреневой поверхности пробежала рябь, из глубины выдвинулось несколько ложноножек с множеством мелких отростков с пузырями на конце. Одна ощупала железный потолок, еще две — железный поручень, отделявший балкон от провала. Вот, наконец, и лестница. Женщина сняла туфли и босиком, в чулках, шустро побежала вверх, толстяк пыхтел за нею следом. Они разминулись с группой ребят в камуфляже, бежавших по лестнице вниз.

  
— Откуда там столько этой погани? — на бегу спросил один другого.  
— От верблюда! Она жрет все, что попадается на пути, — ответил тот.

  
Им навстречу поднимались еще люди, кого-то вели под руки, словно слепого. К счастью, металлическая пластина, к которой крепились струны, по приказанию полковника была приспущена, так что на двух последних этажах душный ужас людей отпускал. Здесь было удивительно тихо... а, может, просто уши заложило. Вдруг раздался мощный аккорд рояльных струн, перешедший в стаккато кварцевого стекла — это одна из ложноножек обнаружила скульптуру.

  
Трое программистов, наконец оставивших бесплодные попытки побороть взбесившиеся машины, пригибаясь, пробежали прямо под галереей, уже полной студня. Парни слегка ошалели, но не растерялись, никто из них не пострадал. В покинутом вычислительном центре шуршали магнитные ленты на бобинах, крутившихся в обоих направлениях. Зажеванные стопки перфокарт устилали пол, одна из них рассыпалась. На бумажной ленте с перфорацией по бокам для протяжки матричный принтер печатал какую-то белиберду. Стрелка настенного барометра мелко подрагивала. Судя по показаниям прибора, надвигалась буря.

  
На крыше толпились сотрудники, сбиваясь в тесные группы, обеспокоенно спрашивая, кто уже выбрался, а кого еще не видели. Вывалившийся на крышу бородач нашел начальника, передал тому лабораторный журнал и, уставившись на толпу в белых халатах, быстро-быстро забормотал: «У меня там сегодня три выводка на нужной стадии, четыре месяца ждал, четыре месяца!» Его хлопали по плечу, утешали, он плакал и все повторял: «Три выводка!»

  
Внизу между тем обстановка накалялась. Уцепившая инсталляцию ложноножка расширилась, взбухла порциями нового геля, перетекавшего на новый субстрат. Места внезапно стало много, ведьмин студень радостно растекался вверх и вниз по молекуле, рояльные струны дрожали и гудели от напряжения, потревоженная конструкция медленно поворачивалась туда-сюда на крюке, басовитое гудение постепенно повышалось в тоне, струны выли и стонали, а серебристый звон шариков почти сошел на нет. Студень струился вверх и вниз, пока, наконец, одна из струн не выдержала и резко не оборвалась. Двадцать метров рояльной проволоки с нанизанными на нее через каждые три-четыре метра хрустальными шариками превратились в хлыст, со звоном стеганувший по металлическим поручням. Кто-то закричал.

  
Теперь вся нагрузка перераспределилась на оставшиеся струны. И через пару секунд не выдержали еще две или три. Мужчина в белом халате, увидев взблеск хлыста, ничком упал на живот, закрыв голову руками. Стеклянный бортик над ним рассыпался вдребезги, его осыпало осколками. Мужчина быстро-быстро на карачках пополз-побежал вдоль зеленой полосы, но следующий хлыст врезался в стеклянную стену слева. Узкий вертикальный осколок толщиной в полсантиметра чиркнул его по верхней части бедра, полилась кровь. Он упал как подкошенный и больше уже не поднялся. Чуть дальше кому-то взбесившийся хлыст отсек ухо и сильно ободрал плечо, а его соседа забрызгало студнем. Тот страшно закричал, прижимая руки к глазам, оступился и упал навзничь. Острый осколок стекла вошел ему в шею, прекратив страдания.

  
Кто-то все-таки успел добежать до лестничного пролета, прижался лбом к стене и так и стоял, пока его не выдернул из оцепенения подбежавший десантник. Оказавшись на крыше, он ошалело повторял: «Ужас, ужас!». Медик проворно ощупал его руками в перчатках, резко кивнул десантнику и ткнул пальцем в левое запястье. Все еще завывающего парня подсадили в вертолет вне очереди. На место взлетевшей «стрекозы» тут же приземлилась новая, людей буквально запихивали внутрь.  
Вывалившийся на крышу здоровый детина с бритым черепом повел вокруг диким взглядом и раскрыл рот: «Схуяривать отсюда надо, я, блядь, как услыхал, как хуйло полкан хуячит в пиздобольский рельс — слегка прихуел: ну вот хули этот хуеплет всех, блядь, отрывает от работы на эту хуебень? Я, блядь, на этой пизоблядской крыше еще и сопли схватил, вот, блядь, охуенно в натуре! Ну, вот, хуярю я себе максипреп, охуительно хорошо! Думаю, хуюшки тебе, отхуйник пентагонский, святой опездол, я среди нашей пиздоты главный пиздарванец, мне так и так выговор, блядь, вхуярят. Или что меня, распиздяя, отхуячат, что на крыше не был, ну не был, бля, и похую! Или шеф меня хуякнет еблом по эдельвейсам, что данных нету нихуя. У меня работы пиздец сколько, а тут каждый день хуебень: рельс, крыша. Хуебень, крыша, рельс, сопли. Думалка не думает, хочется хуярить — спасу нет, а хуй! Врубил блядь дипов, ушел в оттяг и фигачинг, просьба блядь не беспокоить. И тут оба-на — вертушка мимо окна хуюжит! Чешу елду — ни хуя не учебная рельса-то. Ну, я в полном ахуе из лабы попиздел, а там — ну в натуре святой опездол в самом разгаре. Я ебало раззявил, так меня это еблище чуть не хуякнуло бусиками, но я уполз. Ну бля-а-а-адь! Оно там вот-вот наебнется, вот нахуя мадам директрисе этот стеклянный хуй, вот же недоебаная баба!..»

  
И тут здание вздрогнуло. Снизу раздался грохот: наконец не выдержали и остальные рояльные струны. Все те, кто в этот момент не был прикрыт железобетоном, погибли, к счастью довольно быстро. Здание, вернее, бывшее здание, а теперь железный каркас с ребрами перекрытий, стояло в окружении битого стекла, как скелет кита на хвосте посередь замерзшего моря. Освободившаяся от дикой тяжести подвеска врезала изнутри по крыше, качнулась назад, крюк сорвался из петли, и массивная стальная плита вылетела из бывшего фойе, чудом не зацепив боевой вертолет. Монументальное произведение абстрактного искусства, рухнув вниз, проломило перекрытия, и весь студень стек в подвальные помещения — свое любимое место жительства в Зоне.

  
Рация полковника ожила:  
—Сержант Гарри, сэр, эти с орбиты снова вышли в эфир, передают соболезнования. Что им ответить?  
— Сержант, возьмите карандаш, пишите. Мистер Джеймс Т. Кирк. Eсли вы или ваша команда хоть как-то причастны к этому невъебенному пиздецу, я вас лично выебу любимой снайперкой. Оптический прицел снимать не стану — не надейтесь. Вот только корабль собью.  
Эвакуация подходила к концу. Посланные вниз солдаты вернулись довольно быстро, пряча глаза. Полковнику доложили, что внизу живых, скорее всего, больше нет. Тут снова ожила рация. Выслушав, полковник бросил в трубку «Скоро буду!», сквозь шум винтов прокричал второму пилоту: «Мэтт, остаешься за главного!» Отыскал у края крыши слегка позеленевшего начальника отдела коллоидов. Через пару минут они уже летели прочь от черного остова института. Начальник отдела коллоидов путешествовал на вертолете впервые в жизни. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, вцепился в какой-то ремень и сочинял про себя первый абзац объяснительной записки. Если даже порезанный в лаборатории палец обычно выливался в пять-шесть листов протоколов и объяснительных, то теперь...

* * *  
— Мистер Спок, — произнес Джеймс Т. Кирк, получив все пожелания полковника, — у них там и правда «невъебенный пиздец»?  
— По данным компьютера, капитан, это выражение обладает ярко выраженной негативной окраской и для употребления в обществе не рекомендуется. В отношении же незнакомых полковнику форм органической жизни...  
— Спок! У них все так плохо?  
— Да, капитан. Наши сенсоры фиксируют всплеск того же высокочастотного излучения, которое я обнаружил на территориях, названных «зонами». А вот снимки института, переданные нам спутником.  
В отличие от «Энтерпрайза», в настоящее время нарезавшего вокруг планеты круги с целью держаться подальше от космического истребителя, искусственный спутник, запущенный Споком встроился в линию связи полковника с военным спутником. Он тихонько отрабатывал двигателями, чтобы удерживаться в нужной точке, передавая на корабль четкое изображение того, что происходило на крыше Карригановских лабораторий. Так что они могли видеть все, хотя сейчас находились над Тасманией.  
Ухура поднесла руку к губам, словно в попытке сдержать крик. Лица других офицеров мостика посуровели, а Джим Кирк с трудом удержался от ругательства.  
— Я отправляюсь туда! — бросил он.  
— При всем уважении, капитан, — произнес Спок, — я не позволю вам этого сделать. При появлении нашего десанта на месте трагедии туда с вероятностью 99.95% сбросят горячую термоядерную бомбу. Сейчас расчетные безвозвратные потери среди персонала не превышают 3,5%. Если военные решат, что появились пришельцы, ответственные за появление Зон, то погибнут все. Анализ снимков со спутника дает цифру 1200 человек, включая академический городок, военную базу, спасателей и всех спасенных. Кроме того, параноидальный сценарий «земляне спланировали это, чтобы выкурить загадочных пришельцев» тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Существуют исторические прецеденты.  
И совсем другим тоном добавил:  
— Одумайся, Джим. Я прошу.  
Вскочивший было Кирк опустился обратно в капитанское кресло. Скорее всего, Спок был прав. Как и обычно.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, — произнес он, — мы можем связаться с полковником?  
— Да, сэр, но через посредника  
— Мне он нужен лично, скажите, я буду на линии. Держите канал открытым.

* * *  
— Полковник Квотерблатт! — начал Кирк по кивку Ухуры. Мы не имеем к этому ни малейшего отношения. Но, если вам или вашим людям нужна помощь — любая помощь! — я с радостью предоставлю свой экипаж и ресурсы в ваше распоряжение.  
И, помолчав, добавил:  
— Мы соболезнуем.  
Линия молчала. Полковник размышлял над словами Кирка. С одной стороны, помощь, конечно, не помешает. Но чем здесь могли помочь космические пришельцы? С задачей насыпать на месте здания саркофаг из чего-нибудь вроде битого ракушечника и отвадить всех любопытных подальше, военные справятся сами. Да, хороший был институт. Современное искусство, мать его за ногу! Сколько людей полегло почем зря!  
— У вас есть предположения, как эта хрень вообще могла иметь место? — наконец спросил полковник.  
А высоко над ним, на орбите, Кирк повернулся к первому помощнику и красноречиво поднял бровь, копируя любимый жест Спока.  
— Передаю слово офицеру по науке, — сказал он.  
— К сожалению, — произнес Спок, — мы видели произошедшее лишь на фото из космоса.  
— Я все это время был на крыше, так что пока могу оценить масштаб разрушений только со слов моих ребят. Здание потеряно, мы не досчитались шестидесяти пяти сотрудников, по крайней мере, два десятка из них мертвы. Чем могу помочь?  
— Мне нужно знать как можно больше о подготовке научной группы к эксперименту, — невозмутимо сказал Спок.  
Полковнику это понравилось. Он любил людей, которые говорили кратко и по существу. Оглянувшись, он сунул трубку в руки начальнику бывшего отдела коллоидов.  
— Растолкуй, что за фигней вы страдали с ведьминым студнем.  
Все-таки все люди науки — немножечко сумасшедшие. Наблюдая за тем, как безучастный куратор вдруг оживился, услышав первый же вопрос, а потом и вовсе начал бурно жестикулировать, пытаясь чуть ли не писать формулы носком закрытого белого тапочка, Квотерблатт убедился в этом окончательно. А разговор двух «ботаников» между тем стремительно утрачивал понятные нормальному человеку слова.  
— Полагаю, он выполз наружу по фторопластовой смазке — сильно скользкая... о, да! Ежели лиозоль ведет себя как сцинтиллятор, то можно облучить его... да, кобальтовая пушка есть... ну да, засыпать его каолином, и наша проблема решится... в теории.  
— Что такое «сцинтиллятор»? — спросил Квотерблатт.  
— Жидкий нафталин в смеси кое с чем, — объяснил куратор, с явным недовольством отвлекшись от разговора. — Первичные центры флуоресценции возбуждаются за счёт потери энергии налетающими частицами. При распаде этих возбуждённых состояний излучается свет в узком диапазоне, диапазон зависит от исходной смеси. Засыпать предлагают битым ракушечником или глиной.  
— Каолином, угу. Засыпали, как же. Офигеть как это помогло! — съязвил полковник. Куратор открыл было рот, но Квотерблатт его опередил: — Да-да, фторопластовая смазка, я слышал.  
«Хоть и не понял», — хотел было добавить он, но благоразумно смолчал, спросив вместо этого:  
— Я так понимаю, вы обсуждаете консервацию? А что за пушка?  
— Источник гамма-излучения, есть у соседей. Они ее используют для активации семенного материала. Я там себе солнечные очки затонировал. Мистер Спок говорит, что обработка приведет к эмиссии фотонов и деактивации киселя. Как запасной выход, мистер Спок предлагает «холодную термоядерную бомбу», но сомневается, что нам понравится этот вариант.  
— Чертовски верное мнение, — произнес полковник, сразу же подобравшийся при слове «бомба».  
— ОК, даю добро на расстрел подвалов из кобальтовой пушки, — одобрил он, чуть подумав. Если до дна добьет — там метров пятнадцать. Если нет, используем пару ядерных мин, у меня кое-что припрятано.

* * *  
— Не понимаю, почему эти земляне отказались от помощи в уничтожении Зон,— тон Спока оставался по-прежнему ровным, но для слуха его друзей «земляне» на сей раз прозвучало почти как упрек. Похоже, что офицер по науке оказался смущен и поставлен в тупик.  
Доктор Маккой, как раз закончивший надиктовывать ход операции по нейтрализации «ведьминого студня» в правой нижней конечности пациента тридцати пяти лет с сахарным диабетом для возможной отправки в медицинский журнал, подавил улыбку усилием воли. Он любил периодически подтрунивать над Споком и особенностями его психики, но давно не видел коллегу в такой степени сбитым с толку человеческой логикой. Ну, или, точнее, ее отсутствием — с вулканской точки зрения, разумеется.  
— Не все на Земле считают их злом.  
— Но это ведь... нелогично!  
Спок произнес это слово, точно ругательство.  
— Я видел пострадавших от «студня», — сказал доктор, — и прочие фотографии из твоей подборки ужасов. Но, Спок, вспомни про ящик Пандоры. Когда мы обсуждали эту историю, ты не согласился, что любопытство заслуживает столь сурового наказания. Сейчас что-нибудь изменилось?  
Спок задумался, вспомнив, как в свою очередь обсуждал принцип Пандоры с Саавик. Люди любопытны. И вулканцы — тоже. Такова их природа. Не на этом ли качестве хотели сыграть неведомые авторы Посещения... кем бы они ни были? Проведенный им анализ показывает, что с достоверностью в 98,56% подобные технологии неизвестны ни одной расе из зарегистрированных в реестре Объединенной Федерации. Но обитаемый космос велик, и кто знает, что скрывается там, куда не ступала нога исследователя?  
— У меня нет однозначных ответов, — признал он. — И первая директива не разрешает нам вмешиваться против желания населения.  
— Ты и так им помог, Спок, и не меньше, чем я и медицинская служба нашего корабля. Ты понял, как нейтрализовать «эффект парикмахера», доказав, что виной всему — нефиксируемое аппаратурой семидесятых годов высокочастотное излечение, которое гиперстимулирует отдельные области мозга. Благодаря тебе земляне по-новому поймут слова «аура» и «торсионные поля». И, я надеюсь, теперь они смогут преодолеть свой страх перед космосом и тем, что оттуда приходит.  
— Я предпочел бы прекращение смертей в Зонах подобной известности. Но вы правы, доктор, решать им, а не нам.  
— Смотри на события позитивнее, Спок, — улыбнулся Маккой. — Мне бы не хотелось видеть тебя единственной оставшейся жертвой закона Мерфи... ну, или — жизненного пессимизма, который, как известно, притягивает неприятности. Притягивает статистически достоверно!  
— Пессимизм нелогичен, доктор Маккой.  
— Очень рад это слышать. Тогда, может быть, ты вернешь нас домой? Я соскучился по ХXIII веку.

 

ЭПИЛОГ  
— Мичико-тян, конничи-ва! Как дела? Куда подалась?  
— Устроилась к рыбоводам в отдел статистики, аригатоо, Саймон-сан! Саймон-сан ва генки?  
— Да, я в порядке. Мы тут с шефом после помощи с «Энтерпрайза» решили заявку написать по «эффекту парикмахера», забурились в центральное бюро статистики и играем с визуализациями всякого разного. Прикинь, бОльшая часть флуктуаций связана с линиями ЛЭП!  
— Генки да нее! Помнишь, мы как-то смотрели статистику несчастных случаев и происшествий по... по КароЛабам? Интересно, что это было.  
— Ну, там было слабенько, хотя вполне достоверно. Если вспомнить, что было дальше... Помнишь там, в подшивке, историю с агарозой в микроволновой печи? Там как раз те самые сверхвысокие частоты. А народ ленится агарозу в автоклавах делать, все себе заказали микроволновки. Это мне Алекс подсказал, ты его еще Алекусу-сенсей звала. Мы с ним по этой теме немного переписываемся, он мне советует статистику по ЛЭП собрать по Штатам да по Канаде. Ну так вот, скорее всего, в институте была пара-тройка неисправных микроволновок. Ну, или у электрофизиологов чего не заземлили, тут разве разберешь? Все сожрал проклятый кисель! А какой институт был!..  
— Щиката аримасен, Саймон Сан. Ничего тут не поделаешь. Жалко, да. А людей как жалко! Спасибо за объяснения! Будьте здоровы!  
— И тебе того же, Мичико-тян!


End file.
